


No Man Left Behind

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Superhero AU I didn't realize that I wasn't done with [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, Touka is terrifying, so is Tobi if you put even a little thought into it, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Firebird (Sorry, Madara) gets kidnapped as part of a nefarious plan. Good thing the Hero Crew (gotta think of a better name for them) are on it (Especially as Tobirama's PISSED)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Touka & Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara & Senju Tobirama
Series: The Superhero AU I didn't realize that I wasn't done with [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	No Man Left Behind

When Madara opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. After all he was-

He shouldn't be in a cage with an inhabitor chip on his neck! His eyes widened-

"Yes." A voice spoke and he turned to see a man talking to a woman on screen. "I've done my part, I have Firebird in my custody. As you can see-" The man motioned over to him. "He is powerless. All you have to do is capture Tempest."

Ah, so that was what the public had been calling him and Tobirama since their graduation test (they - along with Hashirama, Mito, and Touka (who had, admittedly, graduated by then) - had ditched to save Konoha. They'd graduated anyways). They'd been protecting the city since, but hadn't paid much attention to the ever-growing spotlight on them.

"It's not going to work." Madara drawled, with a roll of his eyes. "He's too smart for that."

He wasn't surprised when he got shocked for the comment, but he still let out a hiss of pain.

"He will come." The man promised. "Because if he doesn't-

"Look, To- Tempest has his priorities straight." Madara snapped. "Whatever you have planned, he won't let you destroy the city!"

***

"Niisan, this is harder than it ought to be." Tobirama said as he ducked under a robots attack. "Has she figured out where-" Hashirama shook his head as he skipped back from one of the robots, a vine tearing another in half.

"Beside you!" Mito snapped as she blocked an attack with a magical shield. Tobirama turned, eyes widened-

He didn't have time-

He turned to water and the attack went through him.

"Thanks." He said as he solidified. "Dammit, Mads, where are you?"

"Focus on the here and-" Mito started before an illusionary Touka appeared-

"I've found him!" She said, and Tobirama nodded. 

"I'll be there in five." He promised.

***

"It's not what I have planned, Firebird." The man said. "We've been working on this plan for a while- the city will-" He stopped, eyes going wide. His hand hit a button on the console and a solid metal door slammed shut.

"Who's we?" Tobirama's voice purred, and the man dropped to the ground and Madara was intimately reminded that Tobirama could be cold as ice when he was angry-

And he was _pissed_.

He looked at Tobirama, dressed in the same costume he'd gotten in their third year (maybe a couple sizes bigger than it had been then)-

The collar fell off and Madara felt his powers rushing back to him.

"Let's go." Tobirama whispered. "Let Touka deal with him." Madara looked over at Tobirama, then looked back toward the Tobirama he'd originally seen-

A side of the illusion dropped, and Touka winked at him, a wicked grin on her face, before pulling it back up.

"She can handle herself." He decided to agree, allowing Tobirama to pull him up and lead him to the surface. "So, what'd I miss?"


End file.
